


hospital static

by actualcactus



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Boys!, Everything Turns Out Fine, M/M, boyf riends — Freeform, for once, meremy hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 12:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualcactus/pseuds/actualcactus
Summary: He realized that it was the one and only Richard Goranski, laying on a hospital bed in a body cast. The blonde boy was grinning, his eyebrows raised above dark chocolate eyes. Then the realization hit him. He was in a hospital. He turned his head slowly and his gaze landed on the one person he least expected to be here. Michael.





	hospital static

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

The crooning voice of a woman singing, coming out full of static over the intercom.

The buzzing of his head.

 

Jeremy’s eyes creaked open but they quickly fluttered shut and he groaned. The lights were excruciatingly bright.

“Good morning, sunshine.” Jeremy jumped at the unexpected voice, his head turning on the uncomfortable pillow and he squinted towards the direction that the voice had come from. “Wakey wakey eggs-and-bakey.”

As Jeremy allowed his eyes to adjust to the light he slowly realized that it was the one and only Richard Goranski, laying on a hospital bed in a body cast. The blonde boy was grinning, his eyebrows raised above dark chocolate eyes. Then the realization hit him. He was in a hospital.

He must have looked panicked as Rich’s expression immediately dropped into something more concerned. “Hey, man, it’s ch- cool. You’re cool.” Jeremy stared at him with wide blue eyes. Did Rich just  _comfort him_? “I don’t really know why you’re in here, but I’m assuming he had something to do with this.”

Rich pointed past him and Jeremy suddenly became aware of the fact that his left hand was trapped, hyper-aware of the fact that someone was holding his hand. He turned his head slowly and his gaze landed on the one person he least expected to be here. Michael.

The boy had his cheek pressed up against the hospital bed, glasses crooked on his face in a position which Jeremy figured was probably pretty uncomfortable. His breathing was coming soft and slow, and it was blatantly obvious that Michael was asleep. Holding his hand. In a hospital. And  _then_ the events of last night came rushing back to him.

“Oh- _oh_.” He heard Rich snort from his other side, and he swore he said something underneath his breath. But he was mostly focused on Michael. Michael, who had tried to warn him. Michael, who had practically saved the entire school. Michael, who had stuck by his side since day one. Michael Mell. “Wait- Rich-” Jeremy peeled his gaze away from the sleeping form of Michael and looked over at Rich, who cocked a curious brow. “Is it- are you- is- is your Squip gone?”

Rich’s gaze darkened for a moment before it lit right back up again and he nodded enthusiastically, “yep! Antisocial headphones? Kid asleep right next to you? He came in to visit ‘day after I got in here and offered me some Red. God bless him, to be honest. He’s a keeper.” Rich winked and Jeremy ducked his head, mumbling and his face on fire. The blonde laughed from his own bed as Jeremy turned to look at Michael again, a soft smile curving up his features again.

‘He’s a keeper.’ Rich said. And he’d be damned if he wasn’t right. He wished he had just seen that before. Oh well. Jeremy sighed softly and reached over with his free hand to slide Michael’s glasses off of his face, reaching over to set them on the table beside his bed, before straightening out and slipping back into a laying down position, studying Michael.

 

The warmth of Michael’s hand in his.

The woman’s voice was clearer now, ‘ _with love that's true, I'll wait for you. Auf wiedersehen, sweetheart._ ’

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.


End file.
